Stolen Innocence
by Wolfmilk
Summary: Why does everything hurt? Why does silver hurt him? Was it that big bad wolf's bite? This is the story Remus' first werewolf transformation. Told through his five year old eyes.


**Stolen Innocence**

**Remus' first transformation. Told through his five year old eyes.**

* * *

Remmy felt yucky and very sick. He didn't know why he was sick. Mummy always said that Remmy was a strong boy. Then, why was he sick?

Maybe was it from when that big bad monster bit him? The big bad wolf that came at night time. It had big teeth had bit him. It had hurt really bad. But Daddy came and saved Remmy. Daddy made it go away with magic. Daddy was Remmy's hero.

But he had changed that night. Mummy didn't say anything but Remmy could tell that something was wrong.

* * *

Daddy took him out to Diagon Alley. He went into a big shop with lots of animals. Remmy loved animals. And animals used to love him back. But not anymore. It was strange.

Remmy always went into Magical Menageri whenever he went to Diagon Alley. He liked to stroke cats' and kneazles' soft fur. And pat dogs on the head. He loved owls and always gave them treats.

But today when he went into the big shop, all the animals went very strange. The cats hissed at him and their fur stuck up everywhere. The dogs ran away from him. They barked loudly and it hurt Remmy's ears. The owls hooted very noisily and pecked Remmy's hand. His hand hurt really bad and there was a little blood. But Daddy saved him again. He used magic and fixed it all up.

The only animal which didn't go all crazy were the Puffskeins. They were big, fluffy round things. They didn't peck him, run away or hissed at him. Daddy bought Remmy a Puffskein because Remmy was feeling sick and he said that it will make Remmy feel better to have something to hold onto.

* * *

Mummy hugged Remmy today. Remmy loved Mummy a lot when she hugged him. Mummy let him sit on her lap and play with her shiny necklace. Mummy always said that the necklace was very special because Daddy gave it to her.

But today when Remmy touched it, it hurt very bad. It hurt so bad that Remmy cried. He wasn't supposed to cry. Big boys don't cry. But Mummy took the shiny necklace away. She said that it was silver and that Remmy is allergic to silver now. What is an 'allergic'? Remmy doesn't understand.

Mummy can't do magic like Daddy. So she put a band-aid onto Remmy's hand. It felt better but Remmy wanted Daddy to fix it with magic instead.

* * *

Daddy was too busy tonight. He spent a lot of time in the basement. Remmy doesn't know why. The basement is out-of-bounds to him. He'd get into loads of trouble if he went in there. But Remmy never did because he was a good boy.

Tonight was supposed to be special. It is always special on night like these because it is full moon. Remmy liked looking at the moon. It is very bright and beautiful.

Daddy says that he is an Astronomy Professor. That means that he looks at the sun and the moon and the stars. Remmy wants to be an Astronomy Professor too! Remmy wants to be just like Daddy.

Daddy promised to watch the stars and moon tonight with Remmy. He never breaks promises.

* * *

Remmy hugged his Puffskein. He named it "Arnie". It was round and fluffy just like the moon.

Arnie licked Remmy's nose. It felt very funny.

Remmy was still sick though. He was very tired so Mummy tucked him into bed even though it was day time.

Whenever Remmy was sick, Daddy would give him icky potions. But today, there were no potions. Remmy asked why and Daddy said that there haven't been any potions invented to cure him yet. What does "invented" and "cure" mean? Remmy doesn't understand but he doesn't care. As long as there aren't any icky potions to drink.

Remmy slept through the day but Daddy woke him at night. Remmy was confused. He was supposed to sleep at night time and wake up at night time. Not the other way around. Maybe Daddy was going to wake the stars and moon with Remmy? Yes that was it.

* * *

Mummy was crying tonight. Remmy didn't know why but he wanted her to stop. Remmy hugged Mummy to make her stop crying. Normally it worked. But Mummy cried even harder.

Daddy told Remmy to go with him into the basement. The out-of-bounds basement. Remmy felt really sick but Daddy didn't tell him to go to bed. Remmy hugged Arnie and he felt better a tiny bit.

Remmy went into the basement and saw more silver. But Remmy wasn't scared. Daddy was his hero. He could save him if anything bad happened.

Daddy told Remmy to stand near the silver so he did. Daddy used magic to make the silver move around. Remmy laughed. It was funny to make things move around with magic. Was Daddy going to make them dance?

But Daddy didn't laugh though. He made the silver touch Remmy. It hurt very bad. Remmy told Daddy that. But Daddy didn't say anything. Remmy was confused. Why was Daddy not saying anything? Why did he make the silver hurt Remmy? Daddy was his hero.

Then Daddy went away. Remmy told Daddy that he was confused but Daddy didn't listen. What was going on?

Then Remmy felt even more sick. His head started hurting and then his hands and legs and even his tummy. Then it came.

It make Remmy scream and cry. It made Remmy want to run away and hide. Remmy couldn't think. It was too much. Even more than the silver. Then Remmy started growing. He grew a tail and then hair. Lots and lots of hair. And his hands and feet grew as well.

Arnie came to Remmy and Remmy tried to hug Arnie. But his hands were tied up by the silver.

_Never in Remmy's life had he experienced so much agony. His muscles and bones burned as he undergone his transformation. He could feel his flesh ripping apart and his tendons twisting about to take on a new shape._

_It was on that night that Remmy realised that not everything could be healed with magic._

_In fact, it was because of magic that Remus Lupin had become a werewolf._

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are you?" Remmy sobbed.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yes. Since Remus is still quite young, he calls himself "Remmy".**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
